1. Field of the Invention
Although transfer of plasmids among strains of E. coli and other Enterobacteriaceae has long been accomplished by conjugation and/or transduction, it has not been previously possible to selectively introduce particular species of plasmid DNA into these bacterial hosts or other microorganisms. Since microorganisms that have been transformed with plasmid DNA contain autonomously replicating extrachromosomal DNA species having the genetic and molecular characteristics of the parent plasmid, transformation has enabled the selective cloning and amplification of particular plasmid genes.
The ability of genes derived from totally different biological classes to replicate and be expressed in a particular microorganism permits the attainment of interspecies genetic recombination. Thus, it becomes practical to introduce into a particular microorganism, genes specifying such metabolic or synthetic functions as nitrogen fixation, photosynthesis, antibiotic production, hormone synthesis, protein synthesis, e.g. enzymes or antibodies, or the like--functions which are indigenous to other classes of organisms--by linking the foreign genes to a particular plasmid or viral replicon.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
References which relate to the subject invention are Cohen, et al., Proc. Nat. Acad, Sci., USA, 69, 2110 (1972); ibid, 70, 1293 (1973); ibid, 70, 3240 (1973); ibid, 71, 1030 (1974); Morrow, et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 71, 1743 (1974); Novick, Bacteriological Rev., 33, 210 (1969); and Hershfeld, et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., in press; Jackson, et al., ibid, 69, 2904 (1972);